


[PODFIC] Love.Exe

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Sexual Situations, But wait! There's smut!, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Missions, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Sex Talk, Slow Burn, Wreckingball is a sin against god, like educational sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Phylix's Summary:"Genji thinks he may be in love with Zenyatta. After the omnic is called away to be a speaker at a peace conference with Genji left behind, he begins an introspective journey to decide if his feelings are real, or if they were the byproduct of co-dependence. Along the way, his teammates try and help him sort out his feelings in the worst ways possible. Are his feelings enough to sustain them, or are they just not compatible.Honestly, why does everyone insist on teaching Genji about the birds and the bees?"
Relationships: Background Junk/Hog, Background McCree/Hanzo - Relationship, Background Reaper/76, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, other background ships
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	[PODFIC] Love.Exe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love.Exe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506296) by [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix)♡

Total Length: 06:33:54 

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1hhmZ24VZCUbaCgVu6DRdpgit7OAnejKw?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome.  
> Or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
